gu_daoist_masterfandomcom-20200215-history
Fang Yuan/Immortal Aperture
The Paragon Immortal Aperture is Fang Yuan Aperture after he abtained the human dao gu,Paragon Immortal Fetus Gu and made it his body. The Paragon Immortal Aperture is divided in 10 layers, each has originally a total area of over 50 million mu and said area increases with one's cultivation base. The first layer has true land which is divided in to 5 Regions, while the second to tenth layer's are empty. Even though they're empty, each layer has a unique color which are: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Blue, Violet, White, Black. Thus this Immortal Aperture is composed of 5 Regions and 9 Heavens. There is no conflict between Dao marks of different schools regarding Supreme Immortal Aperture, so one can cultivate any and all schools. The current area is: 50 Billion Mu (''or 33*10^6 Km^2)'' Little Five Regions To much information, so had to collapse the page Little Southern Border Gu Immortal leader: *'Inhabitants' **'Stoneman' **'Human' *'Inhabit Regions' **Azure Nether Valley Little Central Continent Gu Immortal leader: *'Inhabitants' **'Human' *'Inhabit Regions' **Spirit Spring Forest Little Northern Plains Gu Immortal leader: Xue'er *'Inhabitants' **'Snowman' **'Human' *'Inhabit Regions' **Three Saints' Mountain **Mountain Cliff City Little Eastern Sea Gu Immortal leader: ' *'Inhabitants **'Hairyman: 300,000+' **'Merpeople: 800,000+' *'Inhabit Regions' **Six Merpeople Cities **Black Haired Continent **White Haired Continent **Yellow Haired Continent Little Western Desert Gu Immortal leader: Mo Tangsang *'Inhabitants' **'Inkman: ''800,000+' **'Human''' *'Inhabit Regions' **Inkman City **Saint Hawk City Little Nine Heavens To much information, so had to collapse the page Little Red Heaven Little Orange Heaven Little Yellow Heaven Gu Immortal leader: ' *'Inhabitants **Ni Family *'Inhabit Regions' ** Little Green Heaven Little Cyan Heaven Little Blue Heaven Gu Immortal leader: ''Star Gathering City Lord'' *'Inhabitants' **Gu Immortals *'Inhabit Regions' **Star Gathering City Little Violet Heaven Little Black Heaven Little White Heaven Gu Immortal leader: ' *'Inhabitants **Hairyman Gu Immortals **Langya Earth Spirit **Qi Sea Heaven Spirit *'Inhabit Regions' **Cloud Cover Continent Paragon Immortal Aperture Cities *'Immortal Gu Home' **Star Gathering City **Inkman city *'Mortal Gu Home' **''More or less every city is at least at this rank'' Resource Points To much information, so had to collapse the page *'Super Resource Point' **'Earth Dao (Earth Arteries nodes)' ***Profound Yellow Earth Pond **'Thunder Dao ' ***Thunder Pool **'Other Dao' ***Three Saints' Mountain ***Divine Needle Valley ***Rolling Cascade Cliff ***Needle Forest Snowfield ***Cold Flood Dragon Deep Deep Pool ***The Water Spider Sea ***Heavenly Crystal Stock Pond *'Giant Resource Point' **'Earth Dao (Earth Arteries nodes)' ***Nine Yang Stone Forest **'Water Dao (Water Course nodes)' ***Crack God Vortex ***Seven treasures Spring Water ***Seabed Millennium Profound Iceland, ***To Clear Waters ***Ball Bearing Reservoir ***Flowed the Deep Green Water ***Dragon Scale Sea Area **'Flame Dao' ***Charcoal lake ***Hot jujube tree forest *'Large-scale Resource Point' **'Earth Dao' ***Nine Yang Stone Forest **'Water Dao' *** *'Famous Mountains (Earth Arteries nodes, some are destroyed)' **Myriad Ravine Mountain Ridge **Human Smoke Mountain **Copper Seal Mountain **Silent Hill **Broad Cold Peak **Worshipping Moon Bowl Miscellaneous To much information, so had to collapse the page Storehouse *'Bright Storehouses' **'Value: A lot' *'Dark Storehouses' **'Value: Soaring' Desolate Plants *'Immemorial Desolate Plant' ** *'Far Ancient Desolate Plant' **Thousand Vows Tree (Human Dao) **Big Misfortune Burning Wood (Flame Dao) *'Desolate Plant' **Grand Moist Flower Desolate Beasts *'Immemorial Desolate Beast' **Zodiac Beasts **Soul Beasts **Mixed Heavenly Eagle *'Far Ancient Desolate Beast' **Dead Fat Pig **Swaying Back and Forth Cat *'Desolate Beast' **Jumping Pig Category:Celestial Grotto